The Illuminated Inquisition
The Illuminated Inquisition: '' '''15-18 Aby, The Return of the Servants of The Old ones: The Inquisitorial Office was reinstated when a new Inquisitor named Otasi Naga was named Inquisitor. Upon entering into office with the New Confederacy Otasi began a campaign of reform from the loose format of his predecessor and from Confederacy expectations. This first year was marked by a very slow and tiresome expansion of resources entirely dependent on outsourced income from several benefactors most notably an organization called the Guild. Political intrigue plagued the Confederacy's landscape and within the first year the Inquisition still had few allies and the office was still in question as to its usefulness within the Confederacy and would remain so for years to come. 19 Aby: The Insurgency, Coupe’, the Hotaru incident , The Consolidation. The Inquisition officially forms a government branch by this period and fights to maintain supremacy. A new year begins Otasi consolidates support across the Confederacy. With the expansion of supportive council members Otasi rises to oppose the Corporate Sector Leadership. The Inquisition expands to now incorporate alliances between the Confederare member worlds, Otasi further projects his influence in creating a security council across the Confederacy that forms the basis of a judiciary part of government. Otasi investigates old leads left by the master and mysterious documents the Inquisiton uncovers about the nature of the force. Hotaru tarnishes Otasi reputation in several occasions leading to the survival of a rebel cell of Hapans. Hotaru goes on to brandish the fervor of Otasi on the Dantooine crisis and abroad, this creates a new inquisition that begins to isolate itself from internal and external branches of government, The Inquisiton in the meantime pushes forward with its own economic policy brining in vast amounts more wealth than previously. Allowing for the greater growth of the guild upon giving the Inquisiton a new Set of facilities to afford their own troops weapons and facilites and starships as well. New worlds begin to join this new and challenging Confederacy, with The Onderanian republic joining the confederacy as well as the worlds of Naboo and Belsavis. Otasi is secretly attacked by the First order leading the Inquisitions discovery of the Star forge while barely escaping the first orders grasp. With this new found knowledge the Inquisition focuses on development during this time period as well as secretly forming a council of its own called the conclave to directly find rakatta and Celestial ruins to oppose the rising power of the Jedi and the RepubliC only time will tell if The Inquisition can rise in station. 20 Aby, the Dawn has come! The time of our Awakening Begins! The Inquistion expands across the Confederacy establishing offices on all member worlds while continuing prior projects to stop Rashir and expanding to own its own navy. meanwhile the political climate inside the Inquisition shifts to be held under the control of a conclave of Inquisitori with Otasi leading it as He takes on the title Inquisitori Magistari. A new set of legislative laws are passed to empower the Inquisitions individual voice during this period That reorganize the inquisitions beaurcractic offices. The stargate is recovered by the Inquisition and contact is made with the mother of Chaos secretly. All this betides a sinister new agenda within the Inquisition as the Inquisitor and his Inquisition now begin to appear not all they seem causing concern in other political branches of the Confederate Government over the deep secrecy of The Inquisiton in the middle half of the year. meanwhile word spreads across different parts of the Galaxy of a growing number of of refugees and elderly preaching about the coming war and how the force sensitives will destroy any hope left for the galaxy. Claiming that the time of Illumination is at hand prophecies the eternal end of the evil that the force sensitives and those that serve them have propagated. Inquisitorial Resources and Management: '''''The Inquisiori:' '' OtasiNaga 'The Inquisitors Magistari ('and Arch prophet and Conductor of the Choir of Silence) : Otasi is the silent voice of the Inquisition that oversees all affairs and directs the Inquisitions goals from his golden throne on the Rhen Var Citadel. Amidst the Conclave he ensures that The Inquisitions objectives go unwarranted and he manages each of the Conclaves duties including his own to seek out more Celestial artifacts with the Mother of Chaos. Like a guiding light he risk his own life for that of the Inquisition and though a firm and strict Grand Inquisitor. Otasi manages to remind his followers that they go not alone into the dark of space. Meanwhile he is in deep force training with Sheerim a heart throb that has largely fallen in love with him and he with her. Otasi further trains with the Jedi known as Kev I teen to balance his training. Otasi also secretly seeks his deepest force council with the ancient being known as Aboleth to further direct the Inquisitions' purpose. '''The Conclave and the 7: Veelo: The Political overseer of much of Otasi personal affairs in the Confederacy is also one of the 6 clones created by Otasi. Veelo is also known by the Inquisiton as (The Augur of Mystery) powerfully force sensitive he sits with all of the 7 including Otasi himself both training and honing their force powers. each memberspends time also communing and deciding the best course action that Inquisition can take to secure its power base. The Magistari has on several occasions has reminded Veelo that without him his life would not be the same and there is much truth to the statement. As just like Otasi Veelo is calculating and cunning and shares a mutual hatred for Hotaru and those who would stand in the way of the Inquisitions goals. Veelo is presently charged with ensuring all remains as it should within the Confederate government and to also oversee the completion of a secret battle station known as the Centurion project. K'aress:' Second clone of Otasi and Conclave member also known as : ( The Architect of the Works of Beauty) is literally the most skilled of Otasi’s ground agents. capable of organizing entire plots and subplots and actions to secure rare technologies and outside alliances and smuggle just about anything into the Inquisiton. Karess is presently charged with location any and all known force sensitive organizations to gather alliances and intel as well as the location of force sensitives that might be willing to join the Conclave. Karess is also charged with securing a foothold in the unknown regions by fighting our alliances out there and securing fresh bases with the Ssi ruvii Imperium. the Algerai Commonality and the Goauld Empire. While working with the Guild and Ocean space to expand any and all fiscal contracts. Lastly he is expected to located tinformation on a few missing artifacts that Otasi has asked him to recover that the Master designed. Setten: the 3rd clone and 4 th Conclave member is still being cloned ( He is to be known as the watch men of the night.) his duties as of present are unknown. Avero: the 4th clone and 5 th Conclave member is still being cloned ( He is to be known as the forge wright of fire.) his duties as of present are unknown Iven: the 5 th clone and 6 th Conclave member is still being cloned ( He is to be known as the Mad man of Chaos.) his duties as of present are unknown. Turin: the 6 th clone and 7 th and final Conclave member is still being cloned ( He is to be known as the Appraiser of Slavery.) his duties as of present are unknown. The Tribunal Inquisitors: The Tribunal Inquisitors have the force of direct law within the Confederacy. They after having the bureaucratic offices reformed within the Confederacy have the direct political force to enforce Inquisitorial law on the unjust as they and The Conclave deem fit. Only a spare few exist on the Tribunal Council directly chosen as the brightest and most gifted and most talent individuals the Inquisition has on offer. These individuals have almost limitless access to Inquisition resources with the exception of making direct decisions that would politically endanger the Inquisition or without the expressed opinion of the Conclave on force sensitive matters. these Individuals are also known to be expressively devoted to the Inquisition and to openly disregard commands of any other political party or branch unless ordered by the Conclave otherwise. The few, the Devoted, the Proud, and the Awakened. These are those few: Darkscales (Trandoshan bounty and Assassin): This Trandoshan has a reputation for being brutally ruthless and having only in recent history having been beaten by both Hotaru and Otasi in skill of arms in combat. Darkscales serves the Inquisition knowing that there will always be a larger and better hunt to acquire information individuals or artifacts. On several Ocassions Darkscales has directly removed threats from the Confederacy on his own. Dark scales does enjoy political amnesty between all members of the Confederacies government and he is well liked for his impressive dancing skills. Darkscales wont admit it publicly but he does owe Otasi Naga the Inquisitor his life. Luana El: A young Dathomiran Protoge she now serves the Inquisition is some ways more than she served her former sisters. Luana thouh one of the youngest members is incredibly talented in physical combat while also being resourceful when she needs to be. luana has a good relationship with Otasi as he has more and more moved to help and aide in her own force training while exposing her to dangerous situations to help prepare herself. Otasi more and more has grown to like the quite woman’s company as she is effusive and drives out the Jealousy in Sheerim. Sheerim Al Nora: Otasi shares Both a deeply passionate and sexual romantic relationship with this darkside force user trained by the Sith Slev. Yet Otasi keeps her always on the chase as he avoids her and pieces of her personality drive Otasi to sometimes despise her as well. Sheerim herself in a Selkath native to her home world of Manaan she first came to Otasi during the struggling early days of the Inquisition. Ever since she has often been seen either watching the Inquisitor Otasi or she has been see by his side or slipping off with him to look at a view or to sneak into the local closet for some passionate love making. It cannot be denied she is a powerful woman in the Confederacy. Her strength in the force , her love for Otasi and her unquestionable loyalty easily make her the Heiarch of the Tribunal. Sheerims voices has enough clout to easily effect The Conclave as well and in someways remains an unknown in terms of what kind of authority she possesses. One thing is certain however that anyone who attempts to harm Otasi or the rest of the Inquisition will have to face her wrath. Roosh Shark: the Gand demolishinisr is one of the few Inquistors who he is often seen on the Rhen Var testing fields. He spends much of his time testing a lot of the Inquisitions new chemical and explosive ordinances. Recently he has been tasked with designing new goauld weapons utilizing gunban technology. The new Designes Otasi hopes will work as very efficient plasma based weapons. And excellent ion weapons to disable more powerful Starships and troops alike. Otasi has also asked the demolisinist focus on designing new staff weapon pro type that’s has a setting. Better targeting perameter and a good grip that will shorten the weapon but also release a fibroblast for close personal combat. Tarr’Ezzon’iwai: A Chiss Scientist and Head of the Inquisition Scientific Bureau of Unique Sciences. Little is know of this scientist Otasi has recently allowed him to work closely with the Inquisitions most secretive projects. What is clear is that he was atop tier such as "The Stargate Project", as well as many of the other projects that Otasi is presently focus upon. So little is actually known of his past however, that he remains a target for Interrogation into his past by the Conclave. Hawk Azeronn: the Last surviving child of Hezor Azeron who was a biochemical engineer on Gydon until 14 Aby when, Hawk only 14 at the time, had a fateful encounter that would change his life forever. While at the local bank to ask for a was out getting some Nerf Sausages with his father at the local cantina. When suddenly Hawk looked to ask his dad how much it was going to cost when a crackling zip was heard through the air. Hawk turn to look to see his living father for the last time. As he witnessed a Rynn no other than Hotaru himself shoot and kill his father straight through the skull with a sniper rifle. This even changed Hawks life forever he quickly was an orphan living off of a scraps of food that he could find on the streets and dealing drugs while taking them and occasionally making himself a protestute for anyone with enough coin to pleasure. That is until 19 Aby he was in the middle of pleasuring a client when sundden the doors burst open on him with him mounted on top of one of the members of of a couple that he was presently being payed for while another one of them was on top of him. the first thing Hawk heard was “roger roger eliminate the degenerates except the target. hawk heard blaster fire and immediately the couple he was working for were shot and killed right where he was standing. hawk grab a blanket quickly to cover himself crying out just kill me already. The Droids stayed the Inquisitor has explicated orders you are to come with us. hawk complied and within a few months he was cleaned up and directly working with Otasi the Grand Inquisitior to hunt down Hotaru not matter the cost. Given the resources he was able to infiltrate soon as one of The Inquisitons finest Inflitrators. He still and only directly reports to Otasi on what his present position is Which at the moment is a successful infiltration of Rogue.